first_of_octoberfandomcom-20200213-history
Thirty-First of October
Thirty-First of October is the sixteenth song by First of October, and the six song on the album Gourmet Ravioli. Characters *Andrew Huang *Gregory *Old Man Jenkins *Mike Myers (mentioned) *Mike (mentioned) *Spider-Man (mentioned) *Arachnid-Man (mentioned) *Batman (mentioned) Plot The song begins at the door of Andrew Huang's house. Gregory initiates the conversation with five hey''s, one ''how you doing? and five more hey''s. Andrew replies with ''what's up? and Greg proceeds to claim that he has a fine selection of everything Halloween Andrew would need. Andrew replies that it sounds cool. They begin negotiating a sale. Andrew briefly considers a black cat mask, but quickly changes his mind and asks for a Mike Myers mask. Greg replies that he only has a mask of a friend named Mike, and offers it to Andrew. Andrew asks if Greg has a Spider-Man mask, to which Greg replies that he has an Arachnid-Man mask. The deal is complete, and Greg leaves. Greg then starts going the next house by walking down the street, humming about how he's bringing Halloween costumes to his community. He arrives at Andrew Huang's other house and rings the doorbell. Greg once again initiates the conversation with five hey''s, one ''how you doing? and five more hey''s. This time, Andrew replies with ''hello, but Greg's pitch about having a fine selection of everything Halloween Andrew would need remains the same. Andrew, this time, is intrigued. Andrew begins by asking if Greg has a turtle costume but, unfortunately, he does not. Andrew then asks if he has a Spider-Man costume, and Greg gives the irritated response that he had just sold his Arachnid-Man, which was totally different. Greg then suggests a banana costume at the same time as Andrew asks for a bush costume. Andrew begins to agree to a banana costume, but Greg instead gives him the bush costume, causing Andrew to say that he loves bushes. Greg then begins walking down the street again, this time going to Old Man Jenkin's house. He recalls that the last time he went to his house, he threw stuff at him. Regardless, he rings the doorbell and says his signature conversation starter of five hey''s, one ''how you doing? and five more ''hey''s. However, Old Man Jenkins is not as enthusiastic as Andrew and says that he's going to cut him off right there. He went on the claim that he didn't buy things from people who just showed up at his door because it was a little awkward. Greg admits that they had the same talk last year, but that he had really good stuff. Old Man Jenkins stops him and tells him not to come back to his house. Greg requests to enter the house, and Old Man Jenkins shouts that he has not celebrated Halloween in twenty years. Then, he begins a recount of his tragic backstory. The last time he celebrated Halloween, he was dressed as Batman. His costume ripped at the crotch, which was incredibly embarrassing for him, thus prompting him never to celebrate Halloween ever again. After his tale, he tells Greg once again to get off of his property, to which Greg responds that he has a fine selection of everything Halloween Old Man Jenkins would need. Old Man Jenkins replies that he doesn't want it and, two more times, tells Greg to get off his property. Greg obliges, muttering under his breath that he's trying to make a living. Trivia *This song reveals that the name of the house owner from Don't Go to My House is in fact Old Man Jenkins. *This song is the first time Gregory's real name has been used. *This song is the first song showing either of Andrew Huang's houses.